1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to apparatus for assisting a human, such as a hunter or a woodsman, in climbing a tree or pole.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Hunters and woodmen have long used climbing assistance devices to facilitate rapid ascent up trees and poles. Such devices generally have a member which extends essentially radially from the tree (in order to provide a surface upon which one can place his foot as he climbs the tree), as well as a member whereby the device engages the tree. In the prior art it has been known to engage such devices to a tree both by tree-invasive fasteners (such as rivets, nails, and screws), and also by non-invasive means of the type which generally encircle a tree (such as a rope or chain). It is particularly the tree-encircling, non-invasive climbing assistance devices to which this invention pertains.
Prior art teachings of tree-encircling, non-invasive climbing assistance devices include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,598,201 to Thurmond and 4,422,527 to Schultz et al. The patent to Thurmond teaches the hinged connection of two members comprising a tree-encircling climbing device. Several problems are encountered in the usage of such prior art devices.
After a tree-encircling climbing assistance device is installed on a tree, the application of force resulting from the weight of the climber should cause the device to slip down the tree by a fraction of an inch to better lodge the device against the tree. Unfortunately, however, many prior art devices have sharp corners which undesirably snag against bark and preclude proper slippage, and hence preclude proper lodgement of the device against the tree.
Another problem associated with prior art climbing assistance devices is the tendency from such devices to wobble from side-to-side, often resulting in precarious footing for the climber.
A further problem associated with tree-encircling climbing assistance devices is the awkwardness of storing and conveniently transporting such devices. The straggling ropes or chains used to encircle the tree are hard to maintain in compact configuration and can easily get entangled in other gear and accessories. The hunter or woodsman desires to be mobile and unfettered by sources of potential entaglement.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to provide a climbing assistance device which snugly and properly engages a tree or pole.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a climbing assistance device which is easily oriented into a compact storage configuration wherein tree-encircling elements are securely engaged.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a climbing assistance device which provides a stabilized foothold for a climber.